


You Reek of Orchids

by fandramatics



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Based on The Tragic Thrills' "Persephone".Enjoy.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	You Reek of Orchids

His breathing heavies.

Even as he shot up and found himself on his bed, he can feel it. His lips part wide, his eyes are burning. A hand lays against his heart, his chest being compressed by the weight carried by Atlas.

“Ugh!” he grunts, shutting his eyes tightly. His jaw tense as he holds back a howl. “Ah!”

It’s past midnight, he’s up and his chest burns, his throat burns, he might become dust right there. His ribcage might just explode.

There’s nothing else, there’s no one else. He’s all alone, yet a crowd wouldn’t save him now. Not even Hecate could reach him and help him now.

He experiences a very human sensation, something a tad familiar, but now it feels like dying.

Knowing is worse, he should have guessed that would be the case.

He closes his eyes and all he can see is pink. It’s her. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her flowers… The scent of each and every flower he can think of: a curse.

The blankets have dark spots on them now. Cold trails run down his cheeks.

He promised, he promised her. 

It shouldn’t feel like that, then why it hurts so much to not have her there. There are no flowers in his bedroom, there’s no pink hair sprawled on the pillows. She can’t wake up and hug him. There isn’t her here to make his tears stop, to remind him that it’s over, there’s no more pain.

Where did this longing come from? Why does it feel that he had her once and had been torn from her?

Perhaps, in another life, it was easier. Perhaps he didn’t have the baggage, perhaps they had been ready.

Perhaps, in another life, he was overrun by his heart and stole her away. Maybe he could have been the bad guy for once, ripped the ground open, dragged her down, just because… Maybe he did it because it felt like this.

His fingers bury in his hair.

“Persephone”

His voice surprises him.

“Persephone,” it comes again. His chest aches, he covers his face.

A grown god bawling for something he never had.

“Perse--” he doesn’t have the breath to end it.

His forehead meets the sheet.

This is what is left of him, this is what he has been reduced to.

“Ah, Persephone, what have we have done, my love?” his voice is husky.

He cries until he can’t anymore, until there’s nothing left to cry.

His dogs hopped on the bed, they sniff him, lick his tears away. He holds them.

“It’s okay,” he tells them. Or he tells himself, he doesn’t know.

They stay with him, each one of them. He lays back down, pets them. His eyes find the ceiling, hears the hounds breathing.

He can see her in her mind’s eye. Her smile and it’s okay. He’ll wait. He’ll still be hers when she comes. How he knows that is beyond him, but he does.

“Still, how rude would it be to steal her out of nowhere?” he asks his dogs. Cerberus seems to like the idea. “Of course you agree.” He scratches behind the dog’s ears. “Patience. We need to have patience.”

He closes his eyes, hopes he’ll be able to fall asleep.

His sigh fills the air. “Good night, my love.”

He rests.


End file.
